The Band Concert
by brb-reading
Summary: A weechester fanfic! Sam is 13 and Dean is 17. Sam has his first band concert coming up but Dean and John are on a hunt...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. **

**A/N: This is just a weechester fic. I hope you like it. Sam's 13 and Dean is 17. **

"Alright boys and girls, as you all know our annual band concert is coming up." Mr. B said as he passed out forms to all the children. "Please give these to your parents because I'm sure they'd all like to come. We're performing on two days, February 15th and 16th . I've decided for us to play Lean on Me and 5 Note Blues, which we've been practicing for a while now. But before we go to practicing can we all pick up our instruments and play the major B flat scale, please?"

Sam Winchester picked up his trumpet and sighed. He's heard about the concert but he never really put much thought into it. He thought he and his family would have been gone by now.

Sam saw Mr. B lift his arms up, causing him and all the other students to put their instruments to their lips.

"1, 2, 3, 4…" Mr. B counted them in.

Sam took a deep breath and played the first note, then the second, then the third, and so on. Once he got to the last note he and the rest of the band went down the scale back to the first note.

Alright, so band wasn't his strongest subject. But it's hardly his fault. Whenever he tried to practice his dad, John Winchester, would always tell him to be quiet. He just didn't understand that school was more important to him than hunting, but god forbid John ever hearing those words coming out of Sam's mouth.

"Good job everyone, now if you will please pull out Lean on me…" Said Mr. B.

Everyone got out the piece and put their instruments on their lips waiting for Mr. B to count them in.

* * *

><p>"Alright that's good for today everyone, you all did very well." Mr. B said to them with a smile. "Remember to give those slips out to your parents."<p>

Everyone shuffled out of the class room and headed towards their lockers.

"Ha! Thank God it's Friday! Am I right, man?" Jack, Sam's friend, said as he threw an arm over him.

"Yeah." Sam replied with a grin.

"So, is your family comin' to the concert?"

Sam shrugged. "Probably not, my dad is not really into that stuff."

"Alright man, see you on Monday."

"Bye."

Sam sighed as he looked at the paper in his hands. Was it even worth to show it to his dad? He knew what the answer was going to be anyways.

"Hey, Sammy. What you got there?" Dean, Sam's older brother who was currently in grade 12, asked.

Sam hastily shoved it in his backpack.

"It's, uh, nothing."

Dean looked at Sam skeptically; he knew when his baby brother was lying. But he decided to drop it.

"Alright, ready to go home?" Dean asked.

By home Dean actually meant a rundown motel room. They were only going to be here for a couple weeks so what's the point on renting a house? Although Sam did crave to have that white picket fence type of life but he never brought it up to his dad. If he did his dad would most likely shout at him and Sam would shout back resulting into _another _fight with his dad.

"Uh, yeah I guess." Sam said.

Dean threw an arm protectively over his brother and walked towards the car. Sam attempted to push Dean's arm away but Dean just held on tighter.

"You know what, Sammy? I'm feelin' in the mood for some ice cream. Wanna get some?"

"Sure." Sam smiled up at his big brother.

* * *

><p>"So, you gonna tell me what that piece of paper was now?" Dean asked as he and his brother sat at a table in the ice cream shop.<p>

Sam laughed a little. "Is that why you brought me here? So you could bribe me into talking about a piece of paper?"

Dean shrugged. "More or less, yeah."

"It's really not important." Sam said.

"Oh come on, please?" Dean whined.

"Nope." Sam said popping the p.

Dean pouted.

* * *

><p>Dean threw the door open to the old moldy smelling motel room. "Daaaad we're hoooome." He sang.<p>

"What took you guys so long?" John asked.

"Sammy and I went for some ice cream."

"Alright, you two better get started on your homework."

"But dad, it's Friday! Only nerds like Sammy do their homework on a Friday." Dean said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Plus it's not like Sammy and I are going to university or anything."

Deep down all Sam wanted to do was get out of this hell hole. He wanted to live his life to the fullest. He wanted an actual home, not a motel room. He wanted to settle down in one spot instead of going from state to state hunting things that normal people wouldn't believe in. He wanted to be _normal. _Sam _wanted_ to go to university. That's the life he wanted, not this one. Not the one where you could die at any second. Sam saw a light at the end of his tunnel, unlike Dean and John.

"Dean, I at least want you two to graduate. Now go and crack open the books. If you finish the homework I'll let you come and kill the stupid Wendigo. I think I finally tracked it down."

"You serious?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah."

Dean smirked and went to study for his calculous test that was coming up.

"I'll be right back." Sam mumbled and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the school day on February 15th and Sam was getting ready to go home. Dean and John left after they dropped Sam off at school that morning to go and hunt down the Wendigo because turns out John actually <em>didn't<em> track it down the first time. Sam knew that they wouldn't be back until Saturday or Sunday because they were up in the mountains. They would probably rent a room up there and stay for a couple of days. They left him with some taxi money to get to and from school and enough food to last him a week.

"Hey man! Can't wait for the concert tonight, what about you?" Jack said as he came up behind Sam.

Sam shrugged. "My brother is out of town so he won't be coming."

"What about your dad?"

"He's with my brother but he wouldn't've come anyways."

"That sucks bro."

Sam shrugged again. "I'm used to it."

"You got a ride here?"

"Sort of, I'm taking a taxi."

"I can drive you, man."

Sam gave a short smile. "Thanks but I'm okay."

"Alright, see you later, man."

Sam gave a short wave good bye to Jack. He gathered his things and, for the first time in a long time, took his trumpet with him. He then walked a couple of blocks away from the school and called for a taxi. He didn't want anyone, besides from Jack, to know he was taking a taxi home. It was just too weird for a thirteen year old kid to do that and he didn't want people to start talking about him.

* * *

><p>It was now the 16th and Sam was at school getting ready to go on stage along with the rest of the class. Last night's concert had gone pretty well and he hoped that his class was going to just as well this time.<p>

The stage guy motioned for them to go on stage. So he and the rest of the class walked quietly onto the stage. Most of the trumpets where in one area but there wasn't enough room for three trumpets. So he, Jack and some guy named Clint had to stand in a different spot. Which was okay but Sam preferred to blend in rather than stand out. Jack however was thrilled to be in a different spot. He loved to be in the spot light.

Mr. B gave the class a smile and lifted his arms. When he did that everyone's instruments went up, synchronized. He mouthed the words "one, two, three, four" and the class began to play Lean on Me. Once they played the last note everyone started to clap but they settled down just as the class began to play the next song, 5 Note Blues.

Once that song was done Mr. B turned and gave a bow to the audience and the lights dimmed down. That was their signal to get off the stage. One by one each row went off the stage and into the hallway.

"That was excellent everyone," A teacher that was helping out said. "Now go find an empty class room and wait until the concert is over. Thank you."

* * *

><p>After forty-five minutes or so the concert was finally over. Everyone was meeting up with their parents and heading home. Sam sighed and headed towards the front doors of the school to get a taxi. That's when he heard his name.<p>

"Sammy!"

Sam quickly turned around, he knew that voice. That voice was from none other than his big brother Dean.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed as he ran up to his brother. "Aren't you supposed to be hunting that Wendigo?"

Dean snorted. "I think my baby brother is more important than a Wendigo."

"Deeaaan, I'm not your _baby _brother." Sam whined. "Wait…how did you even know about this concert?"

Dean slipped a hand into his leather jacket and pulled out the band invitation. "I found this crumpled up in your back pack."

Sam couldn't hold it back any longer. He wrapped his hands around Dean and gave him a huge hug. Dean was shocked for a second but quickly hugged his little brother back.

"Thanks for coming, Dean." Sam's voice was muffled on Dean's jacket but Dean could hear it perfectly.

"Anything for you Sammy."


End file.
